


obscure character elder scrolls smuts

by hooey



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dunmer (Elder Scrolls), F/M, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Prison, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hooey/pseuds/hooey
Summary: you will die instantly upon reading this. no refunds.
Relationships: Fargoth/Nerevarine (Elder Scrolls), Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil & Haskill
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Valen Dreth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valen Dreth of the Imperial City Prison shows the new inmate some Dunmer hospitality

You awoke in a cell, with no recollection of what happened the day before.

You only remember the coldness of the stone walls, the wet floors, and the smell of decomposing bodies from the other uncleaned cells.

Out of curiosity, you slowly stumbled to the cell door.

Then, a voice calls out from the cell across from yours.

"I must _surely_ be dead..."

You look to see another Dunmer, staring directly into your eyes, seriousness in his voice. You leaned in toward the cell gate, invested in what he'd say next, disturbed yet interested.

"...and in the halls of Azura, to look upon such a vision...", he continued.

You made direct eye contact, as the very next words to cross his lips were,

"...You are _so beautiful_ , my dear Dunmer maiden."

You scoffed, rolled your eyes, and reclined back onto the stone bed as he pressed on.

"One of the guards owes me a favor, you know. I could get us put in the same cell. _Would you like that?_ You should have some fun before the end."

"Not interested."

"Pleeease?"

You couldn't help but let your smart mouth get the best of you.

"I highly doubt _any_ guard owes you _anything_ , pervert. And by the looks of it, you belong behind those bars."

His face distorted into a scowl.

"You're going to die in here, anyway!"

You sighed, and reclined back onto the stone.

" _I'd rather._ "

You closed your eyes, and prepared for the rest of your life within that cage, or however long your petty sentence entailed.

Then, you heard a small whistle. Was this pathetic excuse of a kinsmen really whistling at you?

You lifted your head to see that... No, he was not trying to get the attention of you, but the attention of a guard that had been positioned nearby. You watched him whisper something to the guard, motion to you, and before you knew it, the guard was approaching your cell, keys in hand.

You arose from your slab, concerned as to why he was unlocking it. There was no way in hell you were getting released _this_ early, which could only mean... _No!_

You worriedly backed into the wall farthest from the cell door as the guard fiddled with the old lock, the malicious dark elf biting his lip as he watched the guard forcefully escort you out.

He tightened his grip on your arm until it felt as if your bone was about to snap. You had no choice but to get violently dragged across the hall. With one hand, he squeezed your arm, and with the other, he began to unlock Valen's cell.

_"No!... No!"_

The guard unlocked his cell with ease, and began to force you into it. You used every ounce of strength within you to resist, but he was too strong.

_"Wait...Wait! You can't just lock me in here with him! Please! I beg you!"_

The guard shook his head as he slammed the cell gate, avoiding your pleas, and leaving the dark elf with the parting words of something along the lines of _"This is the last time."_

He leaned against the wall across from your new cell, and crossed his arms, looking in your direction.

You remembered where you were when a malicious chuckle came from behind you, and you jerked around to see Valen Dreth smiling spitefully as he slowly approached you, looking you up and down with hungry eyes.

"My, my!"

You gulped as he admired you, and tried backing away from him, but he only got closer.

"You're even more beautiful up close..."

You averted your eyes, pivoting your head away from him as he gripped your jaw, forcing you to look at him.

"You must feel homesick, being this far from Morrowind... Why don't I give you a taste of the homeland?"

He began undoing his pants, but you interrupted him.

"Wait!"

He stopped, listening to you.

You motioned to the leaning guard, "What about _him_?"

A little smirk crept onto Valen's face as he got closer, "I told him I'd let him watch."

You felt sick to your stomach, and you backed into the cell door, trying to keep as much space in between you and Valen as possible. But he only got closer to you until you were absolutely trapped against the cagey surface.

"It's just you and me now, darling. I promise I'll be _gentle_...", he teased as he laughed maliciously.

You slapped his face in retaliation, and his off-puttingly charming attitude disappeared fast.

He grabbed you by the hair, turned you around, and slammed you up against the grated cell gate.

"Defiant, are we?"

He held you like this, while simultaneously pulling your pants down. Once your linens were removed, he of course proceeded to tear your underwear off as well.

"We'll have to fix that..."

His nails dug into your soft skin as he grabbed your ass, squeezing it hard. He then moved his fingers farther down until he reached your slick pocket. His long, Dunmer fingers teased your entrance as he repeatedly penetrated your tight barrier.

 _"Oh, yes...I haven't had a woman like you in a long time..."_ , he groaned in your ear.

You could feel his body pressed up against you from behind, his erection rubbing up against you through his pants.

" _You feel that?_...", he teased, chuckling softly.

"I think it's time we taught that whore mouth of yours when to shut up. Don't you agree? _Hm?_ "

His hand that once gripped your hair was now covering your mouth, muffling your screams of protest.

"Yes....that's what I thought...."

He loosened his hold, and shoved you to the ground, where he now towered above you.

You were on your knees, peering up at his intimidating bulge.

"I see you know your place, woman. On your knees, ready for a cock to choke on, hm? Now get to it."

You reluctantly pulled down the hem of his linens and his thick, starving Dunmer cock swung out at you, nearly causing you to flinch.

You hesitated, not wanting his dirty manhood anywhere near you. But the odds were against you if you didn't comply.

"Aw, what's wrong? Too much pride? That's too bad...I was looking forward to skull-fucking your pretty face."

A plan conceived, you opened your mouth, and gave him your best doe-eyes. His eyebrows twitched, as did his penis at the sight of you.

He brought himself to you, thrusting his penis into your mouth. His length reached all the way down your throat, and you nearly vomited at both the taste, and your gag reflex, which only aroused him further.

And then, you went for it.

You waited until he was balls-deep, and bit down on him, grating him as he sharply pulled out.

"Agh!... _Bitch!"_

He pinched you by your nipple, and dragged you up to your feet, before slamming you back up against the grated gate. He lifted your shirt, and your breasts poked out between the bars.

"The name's Valen, by the way..." he buried his face into the hair behind your ear as he said in a low, gravelly voice, _"...In case you feel like screaming it out..."_

He forced his cock into you, and you yelped in pain, but he only laughed.

"Not so smug now, are we?!"

He slammed his entire length into your tight hole, repeatedly stretching out your dimensions.

You gripped the bars as hard as you could, as Valen set your womanhood on fire.

Your pussy felt numb from his thick appendage, but he kept going. You could tell he had been waiting for someone like you to be put in a cell near his for a long time. He relished every moment he had with your body.

_"Here..."_

He pulled out, letting your wetness spill down your legs as dragged you over to his bed where he flipped you over.

"I want to see your face when I'm fucking you."

He entered your slick opening, and pounded you at a rapid speed. His cock rammed into your cervix over and over again, as he tried going as deep as he could. You squealed at his thrusts, driving him mad with arousal. It felt as if he were trying to break into your uterus, the way he rutted.

" _Oh, my Dunmer Queen..._ ", he muttered into your neck as he grinded rhythmically.

Your walls begun to close in on him, and his thick rod couldn't withstand the pressure any longer.

_"Oh, I....I....Can feel it.....it's....I'm.....coming!"_

He thrusted his seed into you, grunting loudly, but soon became silent when you both heard footsteps coming down the prison steps.

He put a hand over your mouth, and you both watched as a couple of guards and the emperor walked into your vacant cell, not noticing the two of you as they walked by.

They began talking, and discussing something. Although you couldn't quite hear it correctly, it sounded serious.

But whatever it was, it probably wasn't that important, anyway.

You were too busy caught up with Valen to mind anything else. Although you hated his means of attraction, you couldn't deny how much you loved feeling helpless at his mercy.

He pulled out his tired cock, willing his seed to spill out of you as he quietly dismounted. He laid down behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and burying his face into your neck, knowing that you now carried some of him inside of you.

You never thought you could ever be comfortable in those stone beds, but you found it easy dozing off, the way he held you.

Pretty soon, you gave in.

And you fell asleep in his arms.

**_...You sick fuck..._ **


	2. Thoronir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's closing hours at the Copious Coinpurse, and you lack the funds to pay for an incredibly beautiful set of breeches. Time to put those bartering skills to use!

"You want me to.......  _ What?!" _ , the short elf exclaimed, taken aback by your proposition.

"Please! It's all I ask of you!", you begged.

"I can't just let you walk out of here with- without paying!”   
  
“Oh, come one, Thoronir! Would it really hurt to just let go of a  _ couple  _ coins?”

“You’re holding two thousand, five hundred septims worth of merchandise.”

“What, these?”, you held up the silky, red Imperial Breeches.

“Yes, those breeches are the most valuable item in my inventory. The showpiece of the store, if you will. When I sell them, I plan to sell them for what they’re worth.”

“I’d say they aren’t worth half the amount you’re trying to sell them for. Besides, it’s not like the other items in the store don’t bring you income.” 

“You’re more than welcome to purchase it when you come back with enough money, you know.”

"Please, Thoronir! I’ve nothing on me right now, but I promise I’ll bring you the money once I get paid! It’ll only be a few days...”

“In that case I’m sure it would be no problem for you to wait those  _ few days _ , hm?”, he asked sarcastically, “Now, if you don’t mind, I think it’s time you take your leave...”

“I can’t wait a few days… Who’s to say they won’t have already been purchased by then?”

He shrugged, going about his business behind the counter all the while he ignored you.

Defeated, you turned to leave, but stopped yourself. A quick, albeit desperate idea sprung.

Without another word, you pulled your top off over your head. 

“How about  _ now?” _

Thoronir stopped what he was doing to gaze upon the bare chest you laid forth.

"Oh,  _ wow _ ...", he said, unamused as he looked away, "What kind of man do you take me for?"

You took both breasts in each of your hands as you sauntered toward his desk.

“Don’t deny yourself the view, Thoronir. Think of all the ways you can have me… Right here, over the counter...”

You crawled on top of the stone surface, your breasts mere inches away from his face.

"As much as I appreciate the offer… I’m not… I’m not so sure I can do business that way...", he hitched his breath.

“I promise I’ll make it worth the hundred septims…”, you said, your voice soft and enticing.

You noticed his hand gripping the fabric of pants as he resisted your body, clutching onto whatever pride he had left. 

As you fondled yourself, you lightly pinched your nipple, provoking a small whimper out of you, igniting Thoronir past his own tolerance. Unable to hold himself back any longer, he lunged forth, wrapping his arms tightly around your waist and latching his mouth onto one of your erect buds.

“Ngh- Ah!  _ That’s right… _ ”, you sighed, pleased that your plan had come to fruition.

You pushed him back onto his chair, falling to your knees as you grabbed him by the feeble elf cock concealed beneath his pants. You brought his hips closer, and pulled down his trousers to reveal his small, but hard manhood.

"I-....ehh...", you started to say, but decided to hold back your words.

"What?"

" _ Nevermind _ "

You dragged your tongue up his shaft, and his penis twitched as you slid a hand up his abdomen.

"H-...Ah..."

You inserted its entirety as he bucked his hips into your mouth. He grabbed you by the hair, dragging your head up and down his throbbing appendage as you dizzied.

He thrusted once more into your mouth, reaching the back of your throat before pulling out, clear precum spattered across your lips.

"Get up."

He said as he stood, stroking his cock as he pulled you up from the ground. But just as you were getting to your feet, the front door began to open.

Thoronir panicked and hurriedly stood at the counter, which fortunately cut off at his waist as to prevent the customer's viewing of his naked bottom-half.

You remained underneath the counter, and out of sight. Your only view was of Thoronir's penis only inches away from your face.

The customer walked in, and it was none other than Jensine, stopping by to check in on the rivaling store.

"Evening, Thoronir! Is everything alright?"

"J-Jensine! It's been... Well, um... everything’s fine, of course! Haha!", he laughed nervously.

"Really? I could've sworn I heard bizarre noises coming from here...", Jensine began walking toward the counter. Before she could get too close, Thoronir exclaimed, "Wait!"

Jensine raised an eyebrow.

"It was probably... the residents next door! I hear they've been having... _ domestic _ issues.", he said.

Jensine smiled.

"You know what? You're absolutely right!", she said as she turned to leave, “Sorry for popping in like this! You can never be too sure, what with the criminals running around these days…”

Thoronir let out a sigh of relief, before looking up to see her coming back.

"Oh,  _ Azura _ ...", he muttered.

"Actually, I recall needing to buy something from here”, Jensine looked around the room with her arms crossed, making her cleavage more visible, “I just can't see to remember  _ what _ ...."

Thoronir rolled his eyes. Jensine had been coming into his store nearly every day of the week to flirt with him, but he was having none of it. Especially not tonight, with his  _ other _ situation to deal with.

Regarding the situation, you had started to gently lick his head from beneath the counter, teasing him.

Thoronir jerked backward a little bit, being careful as to not reveal himself to Jensine.

His breathing stunted and his eyebrow twitched as he resisted the urge to fuck your mouth.

"Perhaps...you could...come back...tomorrow?", he struggled getting his words out.

He bit his lip as he held on tightly to the counter.

"Hmm....Oh-OH, MY!", Jensine gasped

Thoronir froze.

"Those are simply  _ BEAUTIFUL! _ ", she exclaimed as she pointed to a ruby necklace that was on a rack behind him.

"I must try it on! Mind reaching it for me, Thoronir?”

"Oh, um, I'm terribly sorry, Jensine, but I, um, can't sell those, they are only for display. If you want to come back tomorrow, I'll have a new shipment in by then."

Jensine blinked, "Oh, well in that case...."

She pulled a hefty coin purse from her person.

"How about those Imperial Breeches?"

Thoronir froze.

"Oh..."

He was at a crossroad.

Jensine had the perfect amount of money for the Breeches, and the transaction would be quick and easy. On the other hand, he wanted to fuck you so badly, and he knew that if he were to sell them to Jensine, the deal would be off and you'd undoubtedly end up leaving.

He looked up at Jensine, and spared a downward gaze where you looked at him with reckoning eyes. You gently fondled him, reminding him of what he'd be missing out on if he obliged her.

"I...well..."

He took a deep breath, and looked up at Jensine.

The decision was tough, but you had his balls in your hand. Did he really have a choice?

"Again, Jensine, I am so terribly sorry, but I sold the last pair earlier today."

Jensine had a disappointed look on her face.

"Oh...alright then. Be seeing you..."

She turned to leave, and headed out the door for good.

Thoronir let out a sigh of relief, and you came up from behind the counter.

You went in to kiss him, but he shoved you off and pushed you backward onto the counter, before climbing on top of you. You hurriedly discarded your undergarments and positioned your legs to take him.

“Are you always this eager to fuck for goods?”, he muttered as he gripped your thigh, pushing it back as he pulled your waist to his.

He entered you raw, and you felt yourself tighten around him as the horny Bosmer penetrated you over and over again.

"Fuck....Hhhng"

He was hitting you at an angle that had you paralyzed in pleasure.

"Mh! Yes! Breed me, Thoronir! Breed me!", you cried out.

He sped up, pounding you faster and harder.

The counter rocked and you kicked your feet as a seemingly pricey item rolled off and fell to the ground, breaking upon impact. 

“I’m finishing inside of you for that one”, he growled into your ear, making you squirm with every expansion of your sensitive pocket.

"Agh! Yes! Fuck!", he moaned as he reached his summit.

You felt yourself swell up with his semen as he held the position, rocking your body once more before finally pulling out. 

He climbed off of you, and left you leaking out on the counter.

"You certainly know how to get what you want...I'll give you that...", he said out of breath, throwing the Breeches onto the counter.

You climbed off and redressed yourself, excited about your newly acquired outfit piece as you left the store.

Later that night, you decided to try them on in your hotel room. But as you sat on the edge of your bed wearing the garment and failed to notice any effects taking place, you further realized a slight discoloration in the fabric. And an odd roughness to the hem, too.

You gave it a more thorough examination, and it wasn't too long before you realized that  _ yes _ , they were indeed fakes.


	3. Fargoth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nerevarine has an eventful first day in Seyda Neen.

You awoke to the gentle rocking of the vessel. The Imperial prison ship to Seyda Neen.

Half of your face stuck to the cheap, splintering wood-planked floor as you slowly regained your consciousness with a minimal recollection of the events prior, only left with the fading memory of your intense dream.

"Wake up!", You heard a raspy male voice call.

You squinted, looking up at the ambiguous blur of leaden-blue.

The voice continued.

"We're here... Why are you shaking?"

You tried to gather yourself, struggling to get your sore body back to its feet.

"Not even last night's storm could wake you...", the mysterious prisoner said, and before he could get another word out, the creaking of footsteps around the corner willed him to quickly step aside.

_"Here comes the guard..."_

The armored Imperial stopped once he got a good look at the two of you, and motioned for you with his hand.

"You. Follow me."

He lead you around the corner and up the exiting stairs of the ship.

"They're waiting for you down the dock at the census office. Don't keep them waiting."

You squinted in pain at the unforgiving sun, and headed down the pier.

Upon entering the small building at the end of the dock, you were met by an old man. And far more paperwork than you'd anticipated.

"What is this?", you brashly picked up the worn-out quill, flexed-brow as you skimmed over the invasive questions on the sheets.

"This is only for documentation", the old man sighed, "You'll need to verify that you arrived in Seyda Neen on the date provided, as well as provide proper identification."

A long series of personal queries later, you handed the man your papers to which he glanced over, and handed them back to you before turning around to tend to whatever else business he had.

On your stroll toward the exit, you noticed a particular platter resting atop one of the shelves.

A very expensive looking decorative platter, that is. It would no doubt sell for quite the septim.

You looked back over to the old man, who you were pretty sure was unaware of you still being in the building at this point. Gently slipping it underneath your shirt, you made the mistake of taking your eyes off the door. Just as you managed to completely sheath it, a guard had walked in and saw _exactly_ what you'd done.

"Thief!", he pointed.

"I have nothing!...", you lied, poorly concealing the stolen tupperware.

He charged toward you, but you made it around him and darted out the door. He followed in suit and grabbed at you half-way, causing you to recoil onto the stairs. You didn't stand a chance at this point, but your stubbornness prevailed. You were no delicate Dunmer woman, having spent far too many nights locked behind bars with nothing but your body and time. Yet still, you found it difficult to not feel utterly helpless against the Guard's efforts, his triumph doing numbers on your ego.

You quickly got back up, but your summit was snubbed by the unwavering force of the Imperial's fist into your stomach. The platter fell out in pieces, and you stumbled to a nearby barrel, retching into it upon arrival.

"We'll let your actions go for now, but once you're released, stuff like that is going to get you arrested again", he warned you, trying to catch his breath, "Also, you're going to want to hold onto these", he held up your arrival papers and set them on the ground next to the barrel. As he turned to leave, he looked down at the platter he broke.

"That... will be added to your debt."

Drawing a low, frustrated grunt, you felt the growing pressure in your head begin to rise with the simmering of your own blood. You turned a sour mind, when something within the barrel caught your attention.

Yes, something shimmered among the hot, soupy regurgitant.

You reached deep into the mess, locking your fingers around the small object and pulling it out along with other insignificant chunks and fragments of sick.

It was a ring. _Engraved_ , even. You felt sorry for the poor bastard who'd lost it, but then again, whatever that platter was worth, this would surely make up for it.

You quickly slipped it into your pocket, grabbed your papers, and headed into the next tedious building.

The next Imperial buffoon began, and after a number of unnecessary detailings of various tasks while simultaneously being disgusted at your rudeness, you were dismissed.

You wasted no time taking your leave, gladly letting the door slam behind you as you finally faced your freedom. But before you knew it, you were already getting pestered by the locals.

A short, bizarre-looking wood elf had seen you exit the building and immediately engaged in... _conversation_.

"Odd to see a boat arrive at this time of day", he approached with a weasily tone.

"Go frolic in the woods, smelly", you scoffed as you pushed past him. Whatever the Bosmer was getting at was far beyond you, and you didn't care to continue the interaction any further.

"You're the one they dropped off, yes?", he followed you, "I hope the Imperials treated you well. I swear, they took my ring..."

You stopped.

"Ring?"

"Yes, my ring! I swear, one of the guards has it. I had it just last week, right before their weekly 'Let's shake down Fargoth ritual'. That ring means a lot to me, you see? It's a family heirloom of mine", the little mer explained, his brow twitching as he went on, "It's a ring of healing and it's engraved and- _ugh_. You haven't seen it, have you?"

You paused in thought, not answering. It appears those bonehead guards have quite the reputation for being merciless brutes.

"Those Imperials, they... trouble you often?"

"Yes... _Yes!_ They treat me like I'm their own personal punching bag", he balled his fists, "Just because I'm....well, _smaller_ , they think they can walk all over me!"

You crossed your arms. This was going to be fun.

"Do they, now?", you cocked your head to the side, "Apparently they're right."

The elf stuttered, not sure if he had heard you correctly.

"Wha-? What are you saying?", he wrinkled his nose.

Oddly enough, getting a rise out of him felt... _healing_. Especially after the day you've had so far.

"They must be, since you allow yourself to be treated in such a way", you laughed as you poked the chest of the now provoked mer.

"You- How could you say that? YOU try being my size, having to put up with those... those..."

"Bullies?", you raised an eyebrow, "Grow up."

Hypocritically, you unveiled the ring from your pockets, a made him watch as you put it on your middlemost finger.

Fargoth looked up at the scene, his jet black eyes widening.

"My ring! That's- You're-", he sputtered, "Give it back! Now!" He held out his hand.

"Oh... _This_ ring?", you feigned clueless, "I don't know...It suits me quite well, don't you think?"

His fists tightened as you cut your eyes at him with a smile.

"Oh, you are a cruel woman! A cruel, evil woman!", he scowled.

You sneered at his rage.

"G-Give it back, or I'll- I'll-"

"You'll what?", you pouted mockingly, _"...Call the guards?"_

He squinted furiously, and you could tell his patience was near gone.

"You want the ring so bad?", you held up your fist in front of him, and uncurled the ringed digit.

"Take it from me."

His chest rose and fell as he seethed.

"You're no different from the rest of your kind. Another spiteful, sadistic grey-skin."

You looked at him, then at your surroundings.

"Not the best thing to say in a town full of... ' _grey-skins'_ , now is it, colonist? Keep this up and I may just show you how sadistic I can _really_ be..."

Fargoth prepared coarse words, but ultimately unclenched his fists and sighed, "Fine... FINE. It's yours. Just...leave me alone, okay?"

You faltered, confused. You weren't expecting him to give up this easily; you didn't even get to rough him up yet.

He turned to leave, "I already have enough to deal with. I don't need you on my hind as well"

Your eyebrows inched together in slight disappointment, and before he could go, you mustered up a half-cocked proposal.

"Tell you what," you started, grabbing his attention, "I'll give you back your... _stupid_ little ring...IF I can have something else of yours in return."

"You want... to _rob_ me?", although not thrilled, he wasn't completely turned off by the idea.

"Don't think of it as robbing, think of it as...an exchange. A compromise."

"Why would I exchange for something that's already mine?"

"Well, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't have found it at all, now would you?"

Fargoth weighed the worth of his ring, along with the possible items that would be up for grabs if he complied.

"Hmm...okay. Okay, y'know what? Deal."

"Alright then!"

"I suppose you can have your pick at my...residence. But only _one_ thing, yes?"

"Of course, only one", you smiled.

He mumbled something as he laughed nervously into his hand, and you both set for his dwelling.

You took a moment along the path to give the ring in question a puzzling glance. Was this thing _really_ that special to him?

"My name is Fargoth. Not that you asked, or anything.", the Bosmer muttered.

"Indeed I didn't."

As you both continued to walk, he turned around to face you.

"You know, I have a feeling that you and I are about to become... _very_ close"

You smiled politely, no idea what the little freak was getting at.

You followed him to the steps of his sorry house, hoping there'd at least be something of value inside.

He unlocked the door, struggling with the rusted keyhole, and eventually you two stepped through a wall of... _humidity._

"You know, you'd think you'd at least be wise enough to crack a window considering the climate of this miserable little place"

"And let ash settle in my foyer? I don't think so"

" _As if it's even worth preserving_ -", you were cut off by an unstable floorboard rattling as you stepped on it. You bent down to inspect it, but Fargoth startled you.

_"Wait!"_

You looked at him, puzzled.

"It's... just the foundation, it's quite old, I wouldn't mess with it", he rushed as he grabbed your arm, but you nudged him off in protest.

"What are you hiding, _little man?"_

"Nothing! Really, I'm-'

You lifted the loose board and Fargoth watched your face contort into a devilish smirk as you were met with a dozen or so bottles of alcohol, varying in different sizes and of course, emptiness.

"Looks like someone has a little bit of a... _drinking problem_ ", you looked over at him.

You chuckled at the look of embarrassment on his face.

"Or perhaps I'm wrong, as it appears you have no _problem_ drinking"

"I- You- It's not-", he sputtered.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your _stash_ ".

You looked back and winked at him as you dug into the hole. You pulled out another bottle, just to find only an inch of liquid left inside.

" _Ugh._ "

It wasn't worth shaking him down for. You rolled your eyes and put it back.

You stood back up, and your eyes landed right on the bookshelf, stupidly placed adjacent to the fireplace. It had only one book.

"I see you're quite the reader...", you maneuvered your way past the elf, picking up the novel with worn pages. You opened the cover.

**_I'm My Own Grandpa_ **

**_by Gaeldol, the Funniest Wood Elf Ever_ **   
  
  


"A joke book! My, my!", you flipped through the pages, landing on a random one, "Ooh! Okay, how many orcs does it take to light a torch?"

Fargoth sighed. You pressed on.

"Come on, I know you know this one!"

He stared up at you, dull-eyed.

"Depends...", you read from the book, "...Is an orc doing the counting?"

You laughed obnoxiously as Fargoth shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"Let's see here...Ah, _here's_ an interesting one- Why did the _Dunmer_ cross the road?", you squinted your eyes as you flipped the page.

"Hm... It appears they've left the punchline blank", you looked up from the book, and into his eyes, "Well? Go on, tell me."

You took a step closer, towering over him.

_"Why did the Dunmer cross the road?"_

Fargoth's eyes widened as he cleared his throat.

"The- the joke is that, um... The joke is that he is crossing the road in the first place", he continued, "A true Dunmer would believe that if he were meant to be on the other side of that road, he would have been...born...there..."

You blinked.

"Is that so?"

Fargoth gulped, "Mhm"

He was visibly nervous, avoiding eye contact as he was afraid that he'd insulted you somehow.

You quickly glanced around at the rest of the small house. All the boring, common household objects cluttered in disarray for your choosing, none of which could even compare to the value of the ring.

You returned your gaze to sweet little Fargoth, who had been quietly twiddling his thumbs until you focused your attention back to him.

He stopped, looking up at you.

Fear kindled deep within those brilliant eyes of his, and right then and there, you knew what you wanted.

"Hm. No...No, I don't think that is correct...", you started.

"But, but that's the joke-"

"You know what I think?", you clasped the book shut, causing Fargoth to slightly jump in fear as you threw it across the room.

You strutted menacingly toward the elf, who was now slowly backing up.

"I think you've got it all wrong, actually"

Another smile crept onto your face, driving him further into the table behind him.

"I think she crossed...", you planted your hands firmly on the wooden surface, trapping him.

"...to get to the _scrawny_ , _defenseless_ little wood elf on the other side", you poked his body with each descriptor, feeling him tense up at your touch as he shut his eyes and turned his head, fearing for his life. His body jolted, and he gasped as you gripped his jaw, forcing him to face you.

The poor elf trembled beneath you, thinking he was only seconds away from meeting his bitter end. He looked irresistible from here. Sweat coating his brow, his heartbeat suspended in its involuntary rhythm. 

"...But that's just a thought."

You released him from your hold, and retreated back to sauntering around the house, hearing him draw deep breaths of relief behind you as he gathered himself.

"Hm...", you stopped, "No, no... I don't think any of these will do..."

You turned around to face him.

"Nothing but useless junk. How are you ever going to pay me back, Fargoth?"

"I...", he gulped, "I think you should leave, now...", he averted his eyes as he now stood facing you, his back to the bed. He awkwardly fidgeted with his trousers, trying his best to conceal the now raised area.

You chuckled, glancing below his belt as you approached him slowly, "Are you sure that's what you want?"

His face flushed.

"Enough... It happens when I'm scared..."

He cursed his body for giving him away like this. The more he tried to suppress it, the more his carnal desires seemed to manifest themselves physically.

He backed up, trying his best to preserve his composure, but you wanted every ounce of it gone. You wanted to see his countenance fall apart, and watch him melt at your touch. You wanted to wear him so thin he would break apart in your hands. You wanted to bring out the animal you just know is so desperately concealing itself within the horny little fetcher.

"You must be _terrified..."_

You pressed forth until he backed himself onto the bed, failing to resist you, a look of staved off hunger written all over his face as you lorded over him. 

You lifted your shirt off and tossed it aside, your breasts now at eye level. His slender fingers dug into the sheets as he gripped the edge of the bed. As much as he had tried, he could no longer resist.

 _"Damn you..."_ , he muttered in a trance, reaching out to grope a dune as you held his shoulders, feeling him squirm.

You slid your hands down his chest, slinking down below his navel. You aggressively pulled his trousers to his feet, soon after releasing him from the tightly-wound strips of fabric he was enclosed in.

He drew a staggered breath as you held his aching cock in your hand, massaging your thumb into his shaft as you squeezed, provoking a clear liquid to dribble down his meek organ. 

"It's been far too long, hasn't it?", you said softly, stroking him.

He nodded apprehensively. You easily took his entirety into your mouth, hearing him fuss and moan above you.

"A-Ah...! You're... _biting_ it!"

You giggled at the quaver in his nasally voice as you let your teeth scrape against his veins. He must have enjoyed it more than he liked to admit, as he didn't hesitate to try and thrust at a more desperate pace. You could nearly smell his arousal.

As he praised you in between his moans, you grew needy. You felt yourself slicken at the thought of him fucking you as hard as he could with his tiny prick.

You withdrew from his groin, quickly discarding of your pants as you pushed him onto his back. You positioned your knees on either side of him, straddling him above his cock as you felt his overwhelmed hands roam your rugged, leaden-blue body.

A conflicted moan escaped his lips as you lowered yourself onto him. It was very difficult for him to pace himself, seeing as he had been deprived of action for longer than he had remembered. He wasted no time delivering himself in short, stagnant thrusts as he held onto your hips for support.

Only when you leaned against him did you really notice the height difference. His face only reached tit-level, smothering himself as he writhed. Your sweaty bodies stuck together in this awkward position, exhausting your energy by the second. His hot, raw member hooked into you at this angle, triggering an early orgasm.

You gasped at his performance, the contraction of your walls around his already throbbing pole trapping him into a climax, his arms fervently gripping onto your body in any way they could as he came in a tight stream.

"Ah! Ngh! _Oh!-"_

The muffled sound of his cries accompanied your own. He was entranced, selfishly hammering into you as he yelped, his legs fidgeting all throughout as he fucked you silly. You both made a mess of the sheets, drenching them in your intimacy.

The clamoring exertions of his pleasure soon faded into soft sighs as he retracted himself from you, uncurling his toes and shuddering as he fell out. Chills raced down your legs. You rested at his side, and he found his way into a comfortable position as his smaller body fit snugly against yours, his head of unkempt hair settling into your neck. He clung onto you as the evening thrill came to a denouement.

"That was fucking _terrible_ ", you sighed, the post-coital clarity setting in.

Fargoth chuckled weakly, knowing he had never come as hard as he did that day.

The room was illuminated by cascading blood-orange rays of light as the sun aligned with the window. The sun would set soon, and Seyda Neen would become contrastingly cold. This _would_ pose as a problem for you, but by the tightness of this bug-eyed imp's grip, it didn't look like you were going anywhere. 


End file.
